<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stark versus Clegane; the Law of Attraction by Missy1978</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701291">Stark versus Clegane; the Law of Attraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy1978/pseuds/Missy1978'>Missy1978</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arya the private investigator, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Law Firm, Law School, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Sansan are lawyers!, Sex, the Lannisters are evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:46:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy1978/pseuds/Missy1978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor and Sansa have been rivals since law school, they hate each other; or do they?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I'm obviously not a lawyer, all my knowledge comes from reruns of 'Law and Order' so please forgive the total butchering of criminal law, court, and everything else I got wrong.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“We the members of the jury, find Podrick Payne not guilty of the crime of arson” </p><p>Assistant District Attorney, Sansa Stark, closed her eyes briefly and looked down. To anyone observing her they would assume that she was displeased with the verdict, since she had lost the case. But what they didn’t see was her biting the inside of her mouth to keep from smiling. She covertly looked to the other lawyer’s table and caught the eye of defense lawyer, Sandor Clegane.  His eyes softened and his mouth twitched up to a slight grin. They’d done it. Pod would go free. Anyone that knew the bitter rivals would have been shocked to learn that they had colluded to throw the high-profile case. Why would ADA Stark knowingly break her streak of courtroom wins, and why would she willingly lose to a man she reportedly hated to the soul of her being?  </p><p><b>10 years earlier – Kings Landing University Law School</b> </p><p>They’d been rivals from the start. Sansa Stark: top of her class at Winterfell Academy and Dorne University. Perfectly dressed at all times, impeccable manners, universally loved by professors and classmates; Sandor hated her on sight, or so he wanted to try and make himself believe. </p><p>Sandor’s road to law school had been different than most of his classmates. He was older. It had taken him years to complete his undergraduate studies at night while holding down a full-time job. Then he had taken time between undergrad and law school to earn enough money so that he’d be able to quit his job and attend classes full-time during the day. Sandor had also seen what happened when you couldn’t afford a high-priced lawyer. He’d grown up in a poor neighborhood and witnessed firsthand how someone was treated by the authorities if they didn’t have thousands of dollars in their bank account when they got into trouble, or were wrongfully accused. He vowed to only represent those people that truly needed his help.  </p><p>By the time he met Sansa Stark in their “Civil Procedure” class he already had a huge chip on his shoulder. It felt as though he was the only student who had earned his own money to attend. Everyone else seemed to come from wealthy families; he imagined they’d all end up working in corporate law, usually in their families law firms where they would immediately become partners.</p><p>So when Sansa introduced herself to him, he snapped at her like a rabid dog. While he did need to give her credit for not flinching at his scars, and looking him square in the eye, she was obviously only in law school so that she could take over Daddy's law firm, so why bother talking to him?</p><p>“hi, I’m Sansa Stark” </p><p>“Sandor” he growled </p><p>Sansa’s smile faltered, not sure what she had done to warrant such a response, she was only being friendly. She decided to try again “I’m excited about this class, I hear that Professor Ginsburg is the foremost expert in this field, we’re so lucky to have her, I hear she’s retiring soon.” </p><p>“Whatever; as long as I get the credit for the class Tywin fucking Lannister could teach it” </p><p>Sansa flinched at his choice of language “I’m sorry, have I offended you in some way? I’m not sure why you’re growling at me, I was just trying to be friendly, we’re going to be in some of the same classes over the next few years, I just thought it would be nice to be friends” Sansa concluded with a huff. </p><p>“Friends? You want friends? Maybe you should toddle over to that group of cunts over there” Sandor pointed to a group of well-dressed men standing in the corner laughing and slapping each other on the back “you probably already know them, right? You probably all belong to the same country club, right?” </p><p>Sansa was so angry she could almost feel the steam coming out of her ears. How dare he? She was just being polite, just who did this big handsome brute think he was? <em> Handsome brute, where did that come from? Focus Sansa.   </em></p><p>“Listen..Sandor is it? I’m not sure what you have against me, or in fact, how you can stand upright with such a huge boulder on your shoulder, but forget I even came over here and spoke to you. Obviously, you don’t want any friends or even acquaintances, so I’ll leave you alone. And by the way, for the record; I do know those idiots in the corner, I just thought that you’d be more fun to talk to than them!” and with that, she flounced off. </p><p>Sandor watched her walk away, covertly admiring her ass; but also, regretting his interaction with her. It would’ve been nice to make a friend, or even an acquaintance, but as usual he’d blown it with his temper. He closed his eyes briefly and let out a deep breath, thinking about how beautiful Sansa Stark was when she was angry. Sandor would happily spend the rest of his life making her angry, if for no other reason than to see her cheeks flush and her eyes darken. He wondered if she was that passionate in other parts of her life. Shaking his head Sandor internally berated himself for <em> that </em> thought ‘she’s not for you’ he concluded with a snort. </p><p>***** </p><p>Sandor would learn over the next three years that not being Sansa’s friend was not the best place to be. He would watch her tear apart a classmate during simulated court arguments, sometimes ending up on the receiving end himself. He also observed the restrained, polite arguments she made when debating Brienne or Tormund or some other classmate; only to practically hiss and spit when she was up against him. Sandor would be lying if he didn’t admit to himself that he enjoyed working Sansa into a frenzy during their cases. The tension, he liked to think it was sexual tension, could be cut with a knife. Recalling the high color on her cheeks, and the flash of her blue eyes; would be enough to send him over the edge later, when he was alone in his apartment, having a tug. </p><p>Sansa also made him a better lawyer-to-be. If he could hold his own with her, prosecutors would be a snap. She made him research more than he could ever imagine possible, think on his feet, pivot a stance when his original plan wasn’t working, and most of all win at all costs.  In the future, although they wouldn’t know it at the time, Sansa Stark would be the reason Sandor would win hopeless cases.  </p><p>The tenacity he gained at law school going up against Sansa, coupled with his own stubbornness, made him a magnet for recruiters during his final year. What those law firms didn’t know, however, was that he was already committed to a cause that had nothing to do with corporate law, billing companies thousands of dollars or cushy offices in sleek high-rise buildings. Sandor was committed to helping those people out there that really needed help. The innocent who couldn’t afford high-priced lawyers. Early on, after several beers with Brienne and Tormund, they revealed to each other their reasons for wanting to be lawyers. All three had the same goals, and all three vowed that if they made it through law school and passed the bar exam, they would open a practice together catering to helping those people caught in the system. That was how the idea of Tarth and Associates came into existence.  </p><p>***** </p><p>Somehow the class rankings were leaked before the graduation ceremony. Sansa Stark number one, Sandor Clegane number two. He wasn’t surprised, or disappointed. He knew that Sansa had earned that number one ranking through hard work and sacrifice. In the three years that they had been classmates, he had never seen her at a bar, a restaurant or even walking in Flea Bottom in the evenings. When he was leaving the law library late at night, she was often still bent over books researching; when he, Brienne and Tormund were out enjoying a beer on Saturday afternoons, she would be volunteering at a victim’s advocacy center. Not that he kept track of her, of course not, she just flitted around the corners of his consciousness, like a little bird. He was sure that it was normal for him to know her entire schedule, right? So, when he saw the list, he was happy, no, hell he was proud of her. Not that he’d ever tell her that. </p><p>Their relationship hadn’t improved with time. Sansa still thought he was an ass; a big, handsome, muscular, 'I’d like to climb him like a tree' ass. She wasn’t sure how and when he had come to be the star of her fantasies. But sometimes, as she fell exhausted into bed, she would need a little something to ease the tension and help her sleep. The first time she had masturbated thinking about Sandor, she flushed in embarrassment, but never considered stopping. How his hands would feel on her breasts, tweaking her nipples, how it would feel to have him pressing down on top of her, or how it would feel riding him as he rubbed her clit to completion. By this point, Sansa couldn’t even count the amount of times she had arched her back and shouted out Sandor’s name, as she imagined him pounding into her, never taking his grey eyes off her as they fucked for hours.  </p><p>On days when they debated cases against each other, Sansa would rush home to her apartment as soon as she could. She’d pull out her vibrator from the bedside table, and remembering the look in Sandor’s eyes, it would be only a matter of minutes before she was quaking out a release. Little did she know, across town, Sandor would be imaging her face as he yanked his cock and bellowing “Sansa” before collapsing on his bed. Unlike Sansa, Sandor had no embarrassment about his actions. Sansa was so out of his league, so, why not? He’d never get her in real life, so he should enjoy the fantasy while he could. Once they graduated, she’d move back to the north, join her father’s law firm and he’d never see her again. Once he didn’t see her daily, he could get over this obsession with her. Or so he thought. </p><p>*****</p><p>
  <b>5 years ago – Tarth and Associates </b>
</p><p>Making good on their promise; Sandor, Brienne and Tormund opened a law practice shortly after passing the bar exam. ‘Tarth’ because Brienne’s father had put up all the money needed for opening a practice, neither Sandor nor Tormund had any money of their own. It didn’t matter though, whose name was on the door, they all worked together as partners to create a practice where, if you were innocent of the crime you were accused of, they would represent you. Even if you didn’t have the money to pay them the exorbitant prices lawyers normally charged. </p><p>The three of them worked well together, they didn’t step on each other’s toes, and there was enough business to go around. They also became very good friends. Often after work they would go to the local pub to have a few drinks and wind down. It was within the first year of their partnership that Sandor noticed the change in the relationship between Tormund and Brienne. The stolen glances, covert lingering touches; Sandor wasn’t stupid, he knew what was going on, and one Friday night, after having a few too many glasses of Dornish Red, he confronted them. </p><p>“when are you two finally going to tell me you’re fucking?” </p><p>Brienne looked up in alarm then glanced at Tormund “we didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, so we thought we’d keep our relationship under wraps.” </p><p>“relationship? Not just fucking?” </p><p>“Tormund asked me to move in with him, I said yes, and now that you know, <em> you </em> can help me pack up my apartment” Brienne concluded triumphantly. </p><p>“Ugh, I should have kept my mouth shut” </p><p>“What about you?” Tormund but in. </p><p>“What do you mean, what about me? look at this face, who would want me?” Sandor had gone through some reconstructive surgery once he was making money, but the scarring on his face was still obvious. </p><p>“I’ve seen you pick up any number of women in here, don’t give me that. They like you just fine. And it seems you have a type, always with the redheads.” Tormund concluded with a smirk “we’re kissed by fire, you know” </p><p>“fuck off” Sandor responded without any real heat. Tormund was right, he did have a type, Sansa Stark. But she was up north and way out of his league so he fucked redheads and pretended they were her. </p><p>As if Tormund’s statement had reminded her, Brienne piped up at that point “Oh I forgot to tell you guys, guess who I saw in the courthouse today?” </p><p>“who?” </p><p>“Sansa Stark, she was just hired as an Assistant District Attorney. We’ll probably be seeing a lot of her once she settles in and gets a caseload”  </p><p>Sandor sat stunned at Brienne’s statement; she was back? What the fuck?  And he’d have to face her in court? This was going to be torture. Suddenly he lost his taste for wine and company, he needed to get out of there and think. How had this happened? Why had she left the north? Sandor mumbled something to Tormund and Brienne about getting home and gathered up his bag and jacket. </p><p>“Oh and Sandor, one other thing” </p><p>“Yea?” </p><p>“She dyed her hair, she’s a blond now. I guess your type has changed” Brienne concluded with a smirk. </p><p>
  <em> fffffuuuucccckkkkk!!!! </em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tarth and Associates gets a new employee and Sandor takes on a high profile case.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still not a lawyer, all mistakes are mine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p><b>6 months ago</b> </p><p>True to Brienne’s word, they did see a lot of Sansa Stark during the next several months and years. As the least senior member of the district attorney’s office, Sansa ended up with the hardest cases; some of whom were defended by the attorneys of Tarth and Associates. Some they won; some ADA Stark prevailed. As painful as it was to interact with Sansa, Sandor did enjoy their verbal battles. It reminded him of Law School and their mock cases. As he had done back then, he would imagine her flushed cheeks and flashing eyes too; later, when he was alone in his apartment. </p><p>Although they were now on more equal footing, Sandor never considered asking Sansa out for a date. He knew she was still way out of his league. Although he did wonder what brought her back down to the south. The answer was dropped in his lap, by none other than her sister Arya, the firm’s private investigator. </p><p>***** </p><p>
  <em> Brienne had met Arya on a ‘women and swordplay’ weekend in the Riverlands several months ago. The all-expense paid experience was her birthday present from Tormund. She had always been an extreme sport junkie; rock climbing, skydiving, motor cross; she’d tried it all. But something about swinging a sword really appealed to her. Tormund and Sandor sent her on her way, making her promise not to get her arm cut off, and settled in for a weekend of watching football and drinking beer.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sandor appreciated that even though Brienne and Tormund were officially a couple, and had been for several years, they never made him feel like a third wheel. One or the other or both of them were always available to spend time with him. Watching sports, drinking in a bar, researching for a case, they always had time. They were the family he never had, and never knew he wanted. So, when Brienne returned from her weekend, with a harebrained scheme that would impact their little bubble, Sandor was concerned.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The Monday morning after her swordplay weekend, Brienne sported a black eye and a huge smile and called for a partner meeting.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ve hired someone” she started.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What? I thought we discussed all personnel decisions.” Sandor half heartedly bellowed, he didn’t really care, but felt he needed to bust her balls a little bit.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “She’s a private investigator, I think she’ll fit right in, and after all we’ve been saying we need one. Just wait until you meet her, you’ll love her, well, probably not love; you’ll tolerate her. I met her this weekend; she was one of the instructors”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So, she’s a PI with sword skills? Is that a skill set we need?” Sandor countered  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Just meet her, and if I’m wrong, I’ll rescind the offer, but I won’t be.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Later that day Sandor was sitting at his desk, engrossed in his research for a case, when he glanced up to discover a short, pink haired woman dressed all in black sitting in a chair across for his desk.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Jesus fuck; where did you come from?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She smirked “I’ve been sitting here for 15 minutes. Do you always mumble when you read?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s my office, I can do what I want. Who are you?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Arya, Arya Stark; your new private investigator.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Stark, like in Assistant District Attorney Sansa Stark?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “She’s my sister, I’m living with her right now until I can find a place of my own. I guess you went to school with her? Did she chew you a new one during oral arguments? She’s good at that.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes to all the above, you don’t look like her, are you sure you're related?” Sandor said, with a sinking feeling; knowing that now there was the possibility that he’d see more of Sansa, if her sister worked here.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “She doesn’t look like me, in fact she doesn’t look like any of the rest of us. She used to look like my mom, who’s from the Riverlands, but now that she’s dyed her hair, she doesn’t look like she’s from the north or the Riverlands. You look more like a northerner than she does.” Arya concluded with a smirk.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “well I’m not from the north, I’m from the west.” Sandor snapped. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Brienne tells me that you are the one I have to convince to let me keep the job, so let me tell you all about my qualifications. First of all: I’m stealthy, I can sneak in anywhere; as you’ve seen. Secondly, nobody notices me because I’m so small, which means I overhear stuff that I’m not supposed to hear. Thirdly, I grew up in a house full of lawyers, so I know the law, I know how to skirt around the law, and I know when someone is or is not breaking the law. Fourthly, I know every back alley of this city. I did my undergrad here, and I didn’t waste my time going to cotillions or frat parties. Fifthly or is it sixthly? Whatever, I am an excellent swordswoman. You may not think that’s something you need, but I can make anything into a weapon; and that’s a skill. So, what do you think? Am I hired?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sandor sat back in his desk chair and stared at her. This was going to be a nightmare. Did Brienne do this on purpose just to torture him? At least she didn’t look like Sansa, that would be fucking weird. Hopefully she didn’t talk about Sansa constantly, Tormund’s and Brienne’s snide comments to him were enough, he didn’t need her too. She didn’t look like the type to talk about family. “Yeah, you’re hired. Just don’t piss me off” he concluded without much heat.  </em>
</p><p>***** </p><p>“Ugh, I have got to find a place of my own, Sansa is driving me nuts” Arya growled as she dropped into the chair across from Sandor’s desk early one Monday morning. </p><p>“What’d she do? Try and get you to comb your hair for once?” </p><p>“You’re hilarious. No, she just got assigned some big case and she’s been running around the apartment doing research, lining up interviews, just basically working herself into a frenzy. It’s exhausting.” </p><p>“which case?” </p><p>“I dunno, but she muttered something about fire and the fucking Lannisters, so I guess they’re involved.” </p><p>Sandor’s eyes widened and he glanced down at his desk at the file he was just getting ready to review. Podrick Payne was his new client and had been charged with arson, he had supposedly torched the Casterly Rock Corporate Headquarters. Sandor was sure Podrick hadn’t done it and that somehow the Lannisters were to blame. Arya’s comment cinched it. He raised his eyes up from the file to look at Arya “I have a theoretical question; would you be able to work on a case where your sister is the opposing attorney without it being a problem for you or her?” </p><p>Arya looked at him with interest “honestly, if we can stick it to the Lannisters, I don’t care if it’s a problem, and I bet Sansa wouldn’t either. I guess you didn’t know that the reason Sansa moved down here was to get out from under the thumb of the Lannisters. Most people don’t know that they’re a silent partner in my family’s law firm. Unfortunately; my dad, brother, then later Sansa all had to spend time keeping any number of fucking Lannisters out of jail. Nothing they do is legal or ethical. To top it off Joffrey Baratheon, Tywin Lannister’s grandson, is a pig. If it hadn’t been for my timely arrival at Sansa’s apartment when we lived up north, Joffrey would’ve raped her, although he would’ve called it seduced. The funny thing is, I’m not sure Sansa even wanted to go on a date with Joffrey in the first place, she got conned into it.  So then to have this happen! And, to make matters worse, it was hushed up because of the ‘partnership’ with his grandfather’s family. As soon as Sansa realized she wasn’t going to get any justice, she started looking for another job. The ADA position down here was a godsend. Now rather than defending scumbags she gets to send them to jail.” </p><p>Sandor stared at Arya “Huh, I always wondered why she moved back south and left your family’s law firm, now it all makes sense.” </p><p>“yeah, it’s a shame, she’s so disillusioned. She dates, but I don’t think her heart is in it. I think she only does it because she’s expected too. I never see her going on a second date with anyone. Joffrey Baratheon didn’t break her, but he did make her distrust everyone. That’s what I can’t get over. So yeah, let’s dig up some dirt.” </p><p>“Great, Podrick Payne will be here in about an hour for our initial consultation. Can you join us?” Arya nodded “We’ll need to move quickly, and now that I know we’ll be up against Sansa, we’re going to have our work cut out for us.”  </p><p>Arya leapt out of her seat and rubbed her hands together “I’ll be back in an hour for the meeting, in the meantime maybe I’ll have a telephone conversation with my sister.” </p><p>“Don’t tip her off” </p><p>“What do I look like, an amateur?”   </p><p>“You look like a 14-year-old boy, now get out of here.” Sandor could hear her laugh all the way down the hallway. Rather than review the file, Sandor sat back to digest everything Arya had just told him. He knew who Joffrey Baratheon was, what a fucking cunt! Of course, he'd gotten away with it. Had Sandor been in the north at the time he would have gladly beat Joffrey to death with his own fists! </p><p>Poor Sansa, she didn’t deserve that. And to be treated like that by her own family, who cares who had money invested in the business, family is more important. But, Sandor thought to himself, regardless of how it happened, he was glad Sansa was back in the south. </p><p>Even if she would never be his, at least he and Arya could look after her. She would never have to know. He could be her undercover guardian angel. Sandor snorted at that thought, only to look up and notice Arya (of course) standing there with a dark-haired, pink cheeked young man. </p><p>“You done daydreaming?” Arya quipped “This is Podrick Payne” </p><p>“call me Pod, please” </p><p>“Hey Pod, it’s nice to meet you, come on in. Arya is going to stay for the meeting, is that okay with you?” Pod nodded “Great, let’s get started; start at the very beginning, tell me everything that happened, don’t leave anything out, no matter how small or insignificant you think it is, tell us anyway. Okay?” Pod nodded his head and launched into his story.</p><p>Two hours later, Arya ushered Pod out of the office and came back into Sandor’s office and flopped down in a chair and looked at Sandor incredulously “that’s fucking unbelievable. There’s no way he did that. My bet is that the Lannisters did it for the insurance” </p><p>Sandor nodded “I agree, but now we have to prove it. If the Lannisters are behind this, they will have spent a boatload of money covering their tracks. The District Attorney’s Office won’t even know the truth. Sansa will go for a conviction thinking Pod is guilty. Because he sure as hell looks like he is from the evidence.”  </p><p>Arya closed her eyes and blew out a breath “Sansa; how am I going to tell her the truth? She can’t prosecute this, it’ll kill her if she puts away an innocent man, and if she loses this high-profile case, her career with the District Attorney’s Office is over.” </p><p>“You're right, she needs to know what's really going on. I would offer to tell her myself, but I’m sure she’d never believe me, she hates me, has since law school.” Arya tilted her head and looked at Sandor in confusion.  “Maybe you can broach the topic with her tonight, get a feel for what she thinks about the evidence, maybe she sees through it too. We can hope anyway.” </p><p>Arya grunted in agreement, hoisted herself out of the chair and right before she exited the office, turned to Sandor “I don’t think she hates you” then left. Sandor didn’t get anything done for the rest of the day, ruminating over the shit storm that this case was going to be. They could lose and an innocent man would go to jail, or they could win, and Sansa would have a huge black mark on her career. It was really a no-win situation.  </p><p>Realizing the whole afternoon was a bust, Sandor knocked off early for the day. He just needed to be by himself to try and figure out how to make this work. Hours later, in his apartment, Sandor was listlessly stirring a pot of chili on the stove when he heard a knock at his door. Looking through the peephole, he was stunned to see Sansa Stark standing there, looking nervous. Rather than second guess himself, or worry about his appearance, Sandor pulled open the door. </p><p>“Sansa, what are you doing here?” </p><p>“Uhm, I’ve been talking to Arya, and I think we need to talk. Can I come in?” </p><p>“Of course, sorry, come in.” </p><p>Sandor stepped out of the way and ushered Sansa into the apartment and through to the living room, motioning her to sit on the sofa. “Are you thirsty, hungry? I have some chili on the stove if you want some.” Sansa shook her head “what’s going on Sansa?” </p><p>Sansa wrung her hands in her lap and looked up at Sandor. “Arya told me that you’re defending Podrick Payne” Sandor nodded “she also told me about your meeting today, not the specifics, but enough to make me think that he’s not to blame, and that the Lannisters are behind this, and that I’m going to be the one to railroad him. Sandor, I can’t be a part of that, but I also can’t blatantly lose the case. I need your help. I need to lose, but I need to lose convincingly so that I don’t get disbarred.  I know we haven’t always gotten along, but you are just as passionate about the law and the truth as I am. I can’t, no I won’t, send an innocent man to jail. Will you help me?” </p><p>“of course, what do you need me to do?” </p><p>“well, I think I have a plan that might, if we’re very lucky, work.” </p><p>Sansa and Sandor talked long into the night about how to collect the evidence to clear Podrick, and to also place the blame solely on the shoulders of the Lannisters, without suspicion falling on Sansa. It felt good to work like a team, to be on the same side. They hadn’t had that chance in law school, they’d always been pitted against each other. It was unfortunate that their professors had never paired them up for a project, they would have destroyed their opponents, maybe that’s why; they were too good together.  </p><p>Sandor found himself distracted. Not only was Sansa beautiful and brilliant; but she was funny and self-deprecating. Why hadn’t he known that before? In his fantasies he only focused on her looks and her brains, now she was the complete package. No other woman was ever going to live up to Sansa Stark in his mind. At that moment Sandor realized he would probably spend his life alone. If he couldn’t have Sansa, he wasn’t going to settle. </p><p>Sansa took a moment to regard Sandor. She usually didn’t have the luxury of staring at him in court. He’d obviously had some reconstructive surgery since law school, not that his scars had ever bothered her. It was his temper and his attitude and his arrogance. He was just as attractive to her as he’d been ten years ago, more so. Now he wasn’t goading her, they were working together. She liked it, she liked it a lot. Part of her fantasy about Sandor had always been how he made her feel when she was angry, but this, THIS was even better.  </p><p>“so what happens now?” Sandor asked, rousing Sansa from her new fantasy about him.  </p><p>“well, I guess we both work on our cases, but we share our information. Arya can be our go between. Somehow we get to the truth and we get Pod acquitted. If we’re lucky, we can take the Lannisters down a couple of notches in the process. How does that sound?” </p><p>“It sounds perfect.” </p><p>For the next few months Sandor and Sansa would covertly meet in his apartment or pass information through Arya. Arya would spend hours wading through wire transfers and insurance policies and building appraisals and re-appraisals and skulking in back alleys listening at whispered conversations in dark offices; looking for the smoking gun. From the outside, Sandor and Sansa's relationship appeared as it always had; bitter rivals. But in truth they worked really well together, it would be unfortunate when this case was over, and they had to go back to being on opposite sides. Sansa would miss hanging out with Sandor. He was funny, and handsome and kind and she always felt safe with him, she knew he would never hurt her; not at all how she felt with some men.  </p><p>The night before the trial was set to begin, Sansa was in her bedroom laying out her outfit for the next day, and she realized something with a start. She was in love with Sandor Clegane. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sansa is brave, and is rewarded with lemons and a happy ending.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pod is found not guilty, and Sandor and Sansa admit their feelings. </p>
<p>Lemons, dead ahead!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We the members of the jury, find Podrick Payne not guilty of the crime of arson” </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Sandor had only been home for about an hour, after spending the evening  celebrating with Pod. Sandor had insisted on taking him out to dinner after the acquittal. Following the verdict, and uproar in the courtroom, came the typical interview on the courthouse steps. Sandor had congratulated the jury on arriving at the correct verdict and thanked everyone for believing in Pod’s innocence. </p>
<p>As he was speaking to the press, he caught sight of Sansa leaving the courthouse. In truth, it would have been appropriate for her to join the interview, since they had worked together to make sure Pod didn’t go to jail, but of course no one could know that. </p>
<p>Some of the press did notice Sansa leaving, and approached her to get her take on the outcome. Sandor slid his eyes to the side and he saw reporters thrust microphones in Sansa’s face, demanding she respond to their questions about her losing the case. She appeared to briefly answer them, then moved off to return to her office.  Sandor would have preferred to follow Sansa off the steps, but he had to remain, answer the questions and maintain the roles they were both playing. </p>
<p>Dinner had been a loud, raucous affair. Brienne, Tormund and Arya had joined them at the big round table, right in the center of the restaurant. The wine and champagne had flowed, but Sandor couldn’t help but wish that Sansa could be there too. </p>
<p>Several hours later, after a tearful and heartfelt thank you from Pod, Sandor made his way home to his apartment. He’d stripped out of his suit and pulled on a pair of track pants, and a ratty t-shirt; finally winding down from the day. Beer in hand, he flipped through the channels, looking for something mindless to watch; then he heard a knock on his door. </p>
<p>Looking through the peephole, he saw Sansa standing there in a Kings Landing University hoodie and leggings; it reminded Sandor of the evening she’d shown up at his apartment all those months ago. Looking down at himself, and his state of dress, he thought briefly about changing his clothes, but decided against it. Sandor opened the door, Sansa looked up at him, her eyes widening and grinned. </p>
<p>“Hey, Sandor; I was hoping you’d be home from your celebration.” </p>
<p>Sandor smirked “I missed you there, but of course I couldn’t tell anyone that.” </p>
<p>Sansa smiled “I brought some wine, so we could celebrate too, can I come in?” </p>
<p>Sandor stepped aside and gestured for Sansa to enter the apartment, she smiled up at him as she moved past him and entered. Closing the door and following Sansa into the kitchen, Sandor opened a cabinet and pulled two wine glasses out and placed them on the counter. He opened a drawer and pulled out a corkscrew and took the bottle from her. </p>
<p>“Dornish Red! My favorite, how did you know?” </p>
<p>“You’d be surprised how much I know about you Sandor Clegane.” </p>
<p>Sandor gave Sansa a confused looked, but she didn’t explain further. He opened the wine, then turned to open the pantry and rummaged through the shelves. </p>
<p>“Are you hungry? I don’t have much, and I certainly don’t have anything that goes with this. Pretzels? Peanuts? Energy bar? That’s about it.” </p>
<p>Sansa burst out laughing “we’ll have to work on your wine pairings; but no, I’m fine, just the wine will be okay.” </p>
<p>Sandor poured two generous glasses and handed one to Sansa and led her to the other room to sit down on the couch. Quickly turning off the television, Sandor turned to Sansa “what should we drink to?” </p>
<p>“how about to: justice being served? Actually no, that sounds kind of boring and pretentious, how about to: getting to spend time together; or, getting to know each other better?” </p>
<p>“Sansa, we’ve known each other for ten years.” </p>
<p>“Yea, but we hated each other for ten years.”  </p>
<p>Sandor smirked, then grew serious “I never hated you; I hated that we always had to compete, I hated that we didn’t have the chance to just hang out, I hated that for the last five years we’ve been on opposite sides of the table so we never got the chance to become something beyond rivals.” </p>
<p>Sansa flushed “I never hated you either; how about: to becoming friends, or maybe more?” </p>
<p>Sandor started at her words, looking at her intently, trying to figure out what she meant “Sansa?” </p>
<p>Sansa carefully placed her wineglass on the coffee table, then took Sandor’s from his hand and placed it next to hers. “I promised myself that I’d be brave if I ever had this opportunity.” Sandor stared at her, confused by what she was saying. “Sandor, you and I have missed so many opportunities. First at school, then after. I don’t want us to go back to the way we were before. I don’t want us to be just rivals, I think we could be more.”  Sansa closed her eyes and took a deep breath “Hopefully I didn’t read this situation completely wrong, am I the only one that feels this way? Sansa eyed Sandor beseechingly.  </p>
<p>Sandor was floored, he never expected Sansa to reciprocate his feelings, and if she’d felt this way for a while, how had he missed it, and why had they wasted so much time? Sandor cupped Sansa’s face and rubbed his thumb on her cheek “No Sansa you’re not” he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He felt Sansa sigh, then she tilted her head, so their lips fit together better and wound her arms around his neck, dug her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer.  </p>
<p>Sandor pulled back “Sansa?” </p>
<p>Sansa slowly opened her eyes and smiled, then got a worried look on her face “I’ve wanted that to happen for years. Please don’t say  that I’m going too fast, because I’m not, at least I don’t think so.” </p>
<p>Sandor's arms encircled Sansa’s waist, and he kissed along the column of her neck “no, it’s definitely not too fast, we already wasted ten years.” Sansa sighed happily and seemingly melted into his mouth, stretching her neck to give him more access. Sandor nipped at her pulse point, sucking her earlobe into his mouth, all the while pulling her closer.  </p>
<p>Suddenly Sansa swung her leg over Sandor’s lap and straddled him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, and settling herself on his rapidly hardening cock. She stared into his eyes, looking for something: Acceptance? Desire? Lust? Love? Sandor wasn’t sure, but he was sure he felt ALL those things. Whatever Sansa was looking for, she seemed to have found it, her eyes fluttered shut and she pulled Sandor in for another kiss. Sansa licked the seam of Sandor’s mouth and he readily granted her access. Sansa groaned as her tongue met Sandor’s; kissing him hard, grinding down into his erection.</p>
<p>"Sansa, wait" Sansa pulled back and looked at him. Her face flushed, Her lips swollen, desire clouding her eyes. "If we go any further, I need to know this will mean something. I don't want us to go so fast that we don't have a chance to have a relationship. I want to fuck you more than I've ever wanted to do anything in my whole life, but, I don't want it to be a one time thing. I want us, I want a relationship, I want it all."</p>
<p>Sansa regarded him during his tirade, and offered him a small smile, then cupped his scarred cheek with one hand and placed the other hand on his chest right over his heart "Sandor, I want that too. All of it. I have so many feelings for you, and we'll have lots of time to talk about that; but if you don't take me to bed right now, I'm going to explode. I've wanted you for ten long years, I think I've waited long enough, don't you agree?" Sandor could only nod his head, speechless at Sansa's statement. Sansa grinned "well then what are you waiting for?"</p>
<p>Sandor stood suddenly, lifting Sansa with him. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, and buried her face in his neck, kissing and nipping as he made his way down the hallway to the bedroom. He carefully lowered Sansa to the bed, and stood back and looked at her sprawled there.</p>
<p>"I can't tell you how many thousands of times I imagined you here, but those fantasies were nothing compared to this."</p>
<p>Sansa smiled up at him then pulled the hem of her sweatshirt up and over her head, leaving her in just a bra and leggings. Sliding back on the bed, Sansa beckoned Sandor to follow her. Stripping off his shirt, he crawled to her and settled over her, balancing on his forearms.</p>
<p>"I've fantasized about looking up at you this way for years, but usually we're not wearing this much clothing."</p>
<p>Sandor chuckled, then growled "we can do something about that, if you want."</p>
<p>Sansa reached behind her back to unhook her bra, then tossed it aside "oh I want."</p>
<p>Sandor buried his face in her neck, kissing and licking his way down to her collarbone, then down to her breast and wrapped his lips around her nipple, licking and nibbling until Sansa arched her back in desire. After ravishing the other breast and nipple, Sandor kissed down Sansa's stomach until he reached the waistband of her leggings. Looking up for permission, Sandor arched an eyebrow when Sansa nodded, and he peeled off her leggings, leaving her bare to his inspection. </p>
<p>"Sandor"</p>
<p>"Shhh, I'm memorizing this in case I'm dreaming"</p>
<p>"<em>Sandor" </em></p>
<p>"It's all right baby, I'm almost done looking" Sansa giggled and tried to cover up, but Sandor held her hands in place. "Oh no, don't you dare" Sansa whined pitifully and Sandor <em> finally </em> moved and threw her legs over his shoulders. After smelling her arousal, he settled his mouth onto her mound. Flattening his tongue, Sandor lapped up as much of Sansa's arousal as he could. Sansa immediately arched her back and sunk her fingers into Sandor's hair and held him in place.</p>
<p>"Right there Sandor, RIGHT THERE"</p>
<p>Sandor chuckled, but followed Sansa's directive and sucked her clit into his mouth, mercilessly stimulating it until he felt her legs begin to shake and she began to violently buck into his face. He grabbed her hips with both hands to keep her in place and prolong her orgasm, until she screamed his name and pushed him away, her chest flushed bright red and heaving.</p>
<p>Heart pounding, Sansa looked down at Sandor who was licking the moisture off his mustache and wiping his beard with his hands. "I have NEVER come that hard in my entire life."</p>
<p>Sandor smirked "I've never SEEN anyone come that hard in my entire life"</p>
<p>"Get up here"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Get the fuck up here. If your dick is not inside if me in the next ten seconds, I may lose my mind"</p>
<p>"Well we don't want that, give me five to seven seconds to suit up, then I'm in"</p>
<p>Sansa impatiently watched Sandor pull off his track pants and boxers, open the drawer of his bedside table, pull out a condom, unwrap it, and roll it down his huge leaking erection. Finally, FINALLY he lined himself up at her opening and pushed in. She arched as he buried himself inside her, she had never felt so full in her life. Sandor started at a leisurely pace, giving Sansa time to adjust to his girth, but quickly picked up the pace when she wrapped her legs and pulled him in as far as he could go.</p>
<p>Sandor chuckled ruefully "Sansa, I don't want to embarrass myself, but I don't know how long I can last. I've thought about this, us, for so long; I'm having a hard time believing it's really happening."</p>
<p>Sansa smiled up at him and cupped his cheek "Don't worry baby, this won't be the last time we do this tonight, or tomorrow, or the next day; so go as fast and quick and hard as you need to, I'll be ready to go again when you are"</p>
<p>With that, Sandor set a brutal pace, and as he pistoned in and out of Sansa, he never broke eye contact. The fucking was great, amazing in fact; but more important was the connection they were making. Grey eyes stared into blue eyes, knowing in both their hearts this was the beginning of something special, important, long-lasting. With a loud groan Sandor came, barely remembering to not collapse on top of Sansa and crush her. Tipping to the side, Sandor pulled out, discarded the used condom in the trashcan next to the bed and flopped down next to Sansa.</p>
<p>Sansa rolled onto her side to face Sandor "that was better than anything I could have ever imagined"</p>
<p>"Have you imagined us doing this?"</p>
<p>Sansa closed her eyes briefly, then opened them and stared at Sandor "I've been fantasizing about you, us, since law school"</p>
<p>Sandor lifted his hand and smoothed down her hair "me too"</p>
<p>Sansa laughed then sighed "we're quite a pair, aren't we? We could have been together for ten years, instead I was trying to forget you by dating every loser in the north; then, when I came back, every loser in the south. Pathetic"</p>
<p>Sandor smirked "I think I hit on every redhead for five years, then when you came back and had changed your hair, I started to hit on blonds. You think you're pathetic? I'm the worst, I compared every woman I met to you. They were either not beautiful enough, not smart enough, not ginger enough, not blond enough, definitely not sexy enough, they just weren't you."</p>
<p>"So what happens now?"</p>
<p>Sandor seriously considered her question "what do you want to have happen? I know what I want, what I've wanted for the last ten years, but I won't guilt you into anything, so what do you want?"</p>
<p>Sansa smiled "well first of all, I want more of <em> this, lots more </em>. I want us to date, to spend time together, to make up for lost time, to see if we have a future. How does that sound?"</p>
<p>Sandor pulled Sansa on top of him and snuggled her into his chest "Imagine that, it sounds like we want EXACTLY the same thing"</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>
  <b>One year later</b>
</p>
<p>Sandor came into the office and dropped the box of law books he was carrying onto the floor with a groan. "These books get heavier the older I get. I don't remember them weighing as much when I moved my set into my office."</p>
<p>Sansa looked up from where she was organizing files in the desk drawer and giggled "hmm, maybe it's all the notes I made in the margins, all that lead and ink must be heavy."</p>
<p>Sandor smirked and bent down and kissed Sansa on the cheek "I'll leave you to it. If you need me to move something heavy, just call me; I'll be right down the hall, okay? Sansa nodded and returned to her filing.</p>
<p>The past year had been chaotic. After the Payne ruling, Sansa's reputation had indeed suffered because she'd lost the case. Then there had been a leak to the press, with documentation proving that the Lannisters had arranged for two professional arsonists to set the corporate offices on fire, then frame Pod; all for the insurance money. All eyes had turned to Sansa. But no matter how many threats from the Lannisters or how much she'd been investigated, there was no evidence that Sansa had been involved in the leak; Arya made sure of that. </p>
<p>Life at the District Attorney's Office was torture. Between the side eye looks, the blatant snubs, and worst of all, the quality of cases assigned to her; it was obvious they wanted Sansa to quit. Which she did, after the partners of Tarth and Associates offered her a position. With Sandor's help, Sansa emptied out her office and moved everything into the office next to Arya's and right down the hall from his. </p>
<p>Tormund and Brienne were thrilled that Sansa joined the practice. Since the high-profile win in the Payne case, they’d been inundated with clients; AND how great would it be to have the number 1 and 2 ranking graduates from their year at law school working with them? Besides, they had a wedding to plan. Tormund had finally popped the question and Brienne was currently knee deep in seating plans, cake tastings, bridesmaids’ dresses and honeymoon locations; they needed someone to pick up the slack, and Sansa dove right in!  </p>
<p>Moving out of her ADA office wasn’t the only moving Sansa had done recently. After only six months of dating, she and Sandor knew they were supposed to be together, and when he asked her to move in with him, she agreed immediately. They decided that his apartment, which was bigger, would be better for them. So in the end, Arya didn’t have to find her own place, she just took over Sansa’s lease, and Sandor got the life he’d never thought he’d have. Working with Sansa, living with Sansa, loving Sansa was more than Sandor ever thought he deserved, but now that he had it, he wasn’t letting go. Next on his mental ‘to do’ list would be proposing to Sansa, marrying Sansa, making a family and a life with Sansa; and maybe winning a court case or two. But Sandor knew he’d be okay with losing every case the rest of his life, as long as Sansa was by his side. <br/><br/></p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>